Reminiscing
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -Nero/Dari dalam hati kecilnya, sejujurnya dia masih tidak menyangka akan terus bertahan sampai sekarang./Dibuat untuk memenuhi event #Syndromeloid dari Rainessia Nightfallen


**Reminiscing**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Vocaloid** _ **by**_ **Yamaha Music Int., Akita Nero** _ **by his respective maker**_

 _ **I DON'T GAIN ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM THIS FIC**_

 **-OoO-**

Pemuda dengan helaian pirang emas itu menatap cermin. Menatap dan menilik setiap detil bayangan sosok yang ada di depannya melalui manik netra yang senada dengan rambutnya itu. Hari ini adalah hari di mana seorang Akita Nero lulus sebagai seorang siswa dan siap untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi atau mulai mencari pekerjaan yang layak. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka bercermin, namun mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang cukup spesial untuknya, hari ini ia sisihkan waktunya sedikit untuk memandangi dirinya sendiri. Dia memang butuh waktu untuk bercermin dan melihat ke belakang sejenak.

Dari dalam hati kecilnya, sejujurnya dia masih tidak menyangka akan terus bertahan sampai sekarang. Mengingat dulu saat ia kecil, ia bisa dibilang agak sulit untuk diterima oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Dan sampai sekarang pun, dirinya merasa kalau dunia hanya mengganggapnya sebelah mata –walaupun ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu sekarang.

Ya, dia sadar betul kalau sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah dasar tutur kata yang ia gunakan adalah tutur kata yang sangat halus. Dia juga ingat betul ketika teman-temannya bermain sepak bola bersama, pada suatu waktu ia berteriak _offside_ dan mencoba menjelaskan hal itu kepada mereka. Hasilnya? Mereka tidak menggubris perkataannya dan malah berteriak, "Sok tahu kamu!".

Hati seorang Akita Nero yang bahkan belum mencapai usia remaja itupun tersayat untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Akita Nero adalah seorang siswa yang teramat cerdas di tempat itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Nero untuk memahami materi-materi yang baru diajarkan, sampai-sampai julukan 'Profesor Kecil' melekat dalam dirinya. Namun di balik itu, Nero kurang bisa menahan emosinya. Sehingga ketika kesabarannya habis, ia bisa mengamuk sedemikian rupa. Namanya juga anak-anak, 'teman-teman'nya di sekolah malah menganggap hal ini lucu dan terus menjahilinya setiap hari. Entah berapa kali ia harus menahan isak tangis akibat perlakuan dari mereka. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

'Kenapa mereka tak mau menerimaku apa adanya?' Pertanyaan itu kerap kali menggema di dalam kepala dan hatinya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah untuk memiliki teman. Itu saja. Kenapa sangat sulit untuk digapai? Sekali, dua kali, atau bahkan tiga kali ia hampir bunuh diri karena hal yang dipandang sepele oleh orang banyak, namun sangat sensitif bagi dirinya.

" _Kalau kau mau punya teman... Kaulah yang harus mendekati mereka, bukan mereka yang harus mendatangimu."_

Nero hampir mengeluarkan kata-kata sumpah serapah paling biadab yang pernah ia dengar saat guru konselingnya berkata seperti itu ketika ia harus digiring ke ruangan konseling karena nyaris menghajar teman kelasnya sendiri –yang sebelumnya telah membuat amarah Nero memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Namun kata-kata itu tak lantas keluar. Nero masih berpikiran cukup jernih untuk mengetahui bahwa orang itu sedang berusaha membuat kondisi pergaulannya menjadi lebih baik. Dia pun diam mendengarkan walaupun masih ada rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Waktu itu ia masih berpikir bahwa sah-sah saja melukai orang lain yang melukai dirinya, kenapa hanya ia yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk melukai orang lain sedangkan orang lain boleh menyakitinya?

Torehan-torehan angka di atas kertas miliknya perlahan mulai turun nilainya semenjak ia menginjak kelas delapan. Namun ia sudah tak begitu peduli lagi dengan hal-hal itu –walau harus Nero akui kalau nilainya bisa jauh lebih baik dari itu. Orang-orang sudah mulai melupakan julukan yang pernah mereka sematkan pada namanya, namun Nero tidak peduli. Untuk apa juga berusaha menonjol kalau akhirnya hatinya akan tersakiti lagi. Hatinya sudah lelah untuk menerima semua ini. Impiannya yang semula hanya ingin mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak bersenda gurau bersama, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi sebuah impian untuk sekedar hidup dalam damai.

Ia terlalu lelah menahan semua perasaan itu. Ia terlalu lelah mendengar cemoohan orang-orang. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menahan diri agar bulir air mata tidak keluar dari manik emasnya yang terang. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar meluapkan emosinya kepada orang lain. Hatinya meringis kesakitan, tapi jika ia tunjukkan kepada mereka, dia hanya akan dilempari oleh lebih banyak cemoohan.

'Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak menonjol. Yang penting aku bisa bertahan hidup...'

Karena ia dijauhi oleh yang lain, akhirnya Nero pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada satu benda. Sebuah ponsel genggam. Mungkin itulah kenapa ia menjadi seorang pecandu ponsel genggam dan internet sampai hari ini. Untuk mengalihkannya dari sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya tidak begitu dianggap di dunia nyata. Sekalipun dianggap, pasti akan menjadi bahan ejekan yang lain. Nero sangat terpaku dengan ponsel miliknya sehingga ia secara tidak sadar menarik diri dari pergaulan di dunia nyata selagi ia menjadi bagian dari pergaulan di dunia maya –di mana ia merasa lebih dihargai pendapatnya.

Masa-masa saat dirinya mengenyam pendidikan menengah atas merupakan sebuah titik balik bagi kehidupan pergaulan Nero di dunia nyata. Beberapa orang mulai berusaha untuk merangkulnya masuk ke dalam pergaulan kecil. Awalnya Nero tidak begitu tertarik, namun ia bisa melihat bahwa mereka adalah orang baik-baik yang memang tulus ingin berteman dengannya. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda berambut pirang emas itu mulai membuka jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Memperlihatkan sisi ceria dan bersinar dalam dirinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan imajinya yang biasanya adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah datar dengan aura muram di sekelilingnya.

Biarpun sampai sekarang Nero merasa agak sulit melakukan kontak mata saat bercakap dengan orang lain dan mengontrol emosinya saat marah, dia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa ia tidak berlama-lama hidup dalam dirinya yang dulu –yang pada beberapa titik tertentu, juga ia benci. Tapi Nero sudah memaafkan dirinya dan juga orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya dulu. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama berkutat pada urusan masa lalunya yang berantakan itu. Sekali waktu ia bertemu dengan orang yang digiring bersamanya ke ruang konseling semasa sekolah menengah pertama, dan mereka berbincang seperti tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Ia akan berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan dia akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama. Dalam hati kecilnya ia bertanya-tanya, apakah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak? Ia mendengar isu-isu miring kalau dunia perkuliahan itu adalah dunia yang sangat keras. Namun dia sudah bertekad untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sana.

Upacara kelulusan berlangsung dengan khidmat. Semua siswa yang lulus satu persatu dipanggil untuk diberikan plakat penghargaan atas lulusnya mereka dari sana, dan akhirnya nama pemuda berambut pirang itu pun dipanggil juga. Nero berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri kepala sekolah yang berdiri di depan mereka dan menerima plakat pemberian dari sang pemimpin sekolah. Setelah tim dokumentasi selesai menangkap momen-momen tersebut, Nero pun berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya dengan sebuah semangat baru yang membara di dalam dirinya.

' _Meski aku punya kekurangan di masa laluku, aku harus menghadapi masa depanku..._ '

 _ **Fin**_

 **-OoO-**

 **A/N :**

 **Yo, lama tidak bersua, ahai~ *nak***

 **Jadi saya kembali lagi. Dan kali ini saya membuat** _ **fic**_ **ini dalam rangka memenuhi** _ **event**_ **kecil-kecilan dari teman-teman lama saya.** **Awalnya saya sempet gak niat untuk ikut** _ **event**_ **ini karena temanya tentang sindrom. Tapi karena saya sendiri pun kena sindrom tertentu (yang baru ketahuan setelah saya lulus SMA) dan gak mau kesempatan ini terbuang begitu saja, akhirnya saya ikut di** _ **event**_ **ini...**

 **Mungkin itu saja dulu dari saya. Sekian, dan sampai jumpa lagi~ HA HA HA~~~ *terbang***


End file.
